Tutorage
by Tabz
Summary: It won't be long before Harry has to face Voldemort, especially with him aware of the Orde'rs HQ, but Harry's not ready. Dumbledore calls in a favour from another dimension who sends the one person he could have hoped not for. What does Voldemort know?
1. Prologue

**Based on the book 'Faces in a Mirror' - It's how a girl finds a mirror that shows you in a different light, it showed her as a boy, who was good at sports (she hated it) and her opposite, but not in looks, just in background. It's a rubbish book but I liked the idea so I adapted it, there are only two OC's in this story, or possibly just one, you'll understand later why everything goes the way it does.**

**So for now, please read and enjoy!**

It was two weeks into the Summer Holidays and Harry found himself perched in one of the new apple trees in the Dursley's back garden. He sent regular letter to the Order though it did him little good, if it was hard to communicate last summer then now it was impossible. According to Hermione, about the only one who told him anything, Snape had told Dumbledore that Voldemort now know of the Order's whereabouts though he didn't know how.

Harry sighed, his in drifted off the topic it had been on all the time so far this summer and onto his deceased Godfather. The same one whose life he'd saved not so long ago and seen so little of in the following year. He had dreamed of living with him and away form the petty excuse for a family known as 'The Dursley's', and to some extent he had, he had lived under Sirius' roof and Sirius had been there, that was last summer.

Throughout his fifth year had engaged himself in private, stolen talks with Sirius, told him everything and this had gotten worse. Voldemort had taken advantage of him, strung him along to believe that Sirius, his only family link besides Remus, had been captured and was being tortured. It had all been a lie, a ploy to entice Harry away from school and more importantly, away form Dumbledore. It had worked and now Sirius was dead because of him, he had fallen through a mysterious veil in the Ministry of Magic, a place he should never have been, especially with his 'criminal' record, according to Fudge.

He missed his Godfather terribly, the bad jokes, the lopsided grin. The optimism, the boyish 'I-will-defy-all-rules' attitude and more importantly, Sirius was the closest thing Harry had ever had to a father. He had been his dad's best friend, sure there was Remus but, it just wasn't the same.

Harry sighed, looking up once more hopefully for any sign of Hedwig, but yet again there was none, pity. He clambered out of the tree and trudged back into the house, he kicked off his boots and looked around; the house was still, Mr Dursley, his uncle Vernon, was at a meeting, Mrs Dursley, his aunt Petunia, was out doing some shopping and Dudley, his cousin, was out with his gang, which wasn't unusual.

In fact, the Dursley's prided each other on being a perfectly normal family, living in a perfectly normal house, situated in a perfectly normal area on the only inhabited planet in their galaxy. They didn't believe in magic, or wizards, or witched or dragons, or giants or even, Lord Voldemort. Harry had come to accept this, like wizarding was in his blood, normality was in that of the Dursley's.

He was often left to roam the house along, as long as he cooked satisfactory meals and didn't make a mess. In fact, if you looked around the house you would know that Mr Dursley lived here, his pipe laid gently on the mantle piece and his slippers tucked safely away in the cupboard. You would see that Mrs Dursley lived here, her long thin nightgown hung neat and pressed upon a coat hanger on her bedroom door, waiting for her return. You would see that Dudley lived here, a whole room stacked full of toys, broken or not, or soon to be and just enough room for a bed.

You would see a family lived here, individual, group and other family member photos were littered at strategic points about the house, carefully planned and placed by aunt Petunia. However, the only evidence that another boy, namely Harry, lived here, was a small left over room, with a small, scratchy bed, a couple of loose floorboards, and a mattress in the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry decided he would go out, however he would not be able to again enter the house till one of the Dursley's were back, he didn't have a key of his own. His loving uncle had said that he would probably give it to some stranger, as though Harry was that much of an idiot. Uncle Vernon's next argument was that he might loose it, Harry said 'But I could use magic to help me find it' well that's what he'd try to say.

The word 'magic' or anything related to it was forbidden in the Dursley household and his uncle had begun to shout at Harry, Dudley had leaned in closer, a smug grin on his face. Needless to say, that had been the end of that.

Harry closed the door behind him as he left and began to stroll leisurely through the streets to the local park. He sat on one of the swings in the deserted children's playground and rocked back and forth, his hands gripping the metal chains as his mind chased different thoughts around inside his head.

He sighed again and looked up at the sound of shouting, the sky was dark and the air was growing colder, he had not realised how late it had gotten. He looked up and was met by the grinning face his cousin and his oh so wonderful gang, "Hello cuz," Dudley drawled, much in the manor of Draco Malfoy and Harry had to laugh out loud at the idea of Dudley being anything like Draco Malfoy.

"What are you laughing at you little runt," Dudley roared and raised his fist, it connected solidly with Harry's jaw and Harry toppled over backwards. His legs were tangled in the chains and his back and backside ached from where they had slammed into the ground.

He groaned, "What was that for?" He demanded sitting up and kicked his legs, trying to free them.

"For being such a pathetic looser, you're nothing but a punch bag," one of Dudley's fatter friends boasted and came up and pressed his foot on Harry's chest.

Harry winced, "Get off," he told the boy, shoving his foot off and finally getting one of his legs free.

"How about we not," another said and threw a rock that connected with Harry's head just above his left eye causing a small cut.

"How about you do," Harry insisted scrambling to his feet.

"Don't order us around you freak," Dudley commanded, and threw a punch at Harry's stomach, Harry's senses hadn't dulled, Dudley had gotten faster. What was in his mouth departed in a flying ball as Harry doubled over in pain, his arms were wrapped around his stomach.

"Again," another boy cried jubilantly, taking pleasure in Harry's plane.

"Alright," Dudley smirked and Harry could just see Malfoy smirking down at him '_What's the matter Potter, can't handle it?'_ no, Harry could handle it, he was better than Malfoy. Dudley's knee came up and Harry reeled backwards falling onto his back, his glasses askew and the world slightly blurred.

The beating carried on into the night until finally Dudley got bored and went home, his friends separating at 'The Gang's corner', or so it had come to be known as.

Harry groaned, bruises littered his body and there were cuts on his forehead and arms, he sat up, "Did that hurt?" he looked up sharply, there was a figure sitting on one of the swings, bathed in a black cloak, the little light from the moon did not creep under it.

He didn't answer but turned and made to walk away, "Answer me Potter, did that hurt?" he turned.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded, rubbing his aching right arm with his left hand. The figure began to rock back and forth much as he had done a while ago.

"Did it hurt Potter?" she asked, Harry growled, this was annoying, what was it with this person, girl (judging form the sound of her voice), she was like a broken record.

"What are you, a broken record?" he asked.

"Answer me Potter, did that hurt?" he thought about it and now that he did the pain wasn't there, he looked at his arms, the bruises and cuts were gone.

"No," he breathed, blinking in surprise. "How?" he looked at her thinking she might have an answer.

"Special things happen to special people Potter," she said and stood up, moving towards him, he saw on the hood of the cape there was an emblem a silver snake with a golden lion's tail tuft at the end of its scaled tail.

"Who are you?"

"Someone you know very and not so well," she said, there was something about her voice that reminded him of something but he didn't know what.

He walked towards her, limping slightly from a twisted ankle, "How do you know my name?" he was right in front of her now, she stood up, they were an exact match in height and yet he could not see inside the hood.

"I don't," she replied simply.

"But you called me Potter," was Harry's defence, looking angrily at where he estimated her eyes would be.

"I know you by that name along, what is your first name?" she asked, her voice calm and soothing, intoxicating.

"Harry," he replied without thinking, he saw an image of his mothers face cooing above him, he saw what must have been his hands and a cute gurgling noise.

_"Lily?"_

_"James, look at him, he's our son, our Harry,"_

Wait, why am I remembering this? Then he felt it, soft and so light it was barely noticeable, but someone was prying at his mind. _Voldemort!_

"Not Voldemort Harry," the girl said and he looked at her as her hand came up and brushed some of his hair away from his face.

"You," he breathed.

"That's right Harry, me, you, _us_," the last word was a hiss and Harry understood, Parseltongue. He reached up to remove her hood, pulled it down and nearly stumbled back at what he saw, it was almost like looking in a mirror. He remembered where he heard that voice before; it was his own, except softer, more feminine.

His own emerald green eyes looked back at him, his own jet-black hair except slightly longer inching under her ears, they were pierced and had silver studs in them form which golden lightning bolts dangled. _Lightning bolt!_ He looked at her forehead and…no…_how?_ The same scar on her forehead as on Harry's own, in the same place except it was the wrong way round, the same way it was in a mirror.

"So now you see, but do you believe?" she asked looking him straight in the eye, her hands creeping round his neck, they felt slightly cold. Long, slender fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Believe in what?" he asked taking in a shuddering breath.

"_The impossible,_" she hissed and he gulped her nose was pressed against his, "you're curious Harry, I can feel it."

It was dark, the stars were blocked out and the moon half clouded, a small wind rustled by and Harry gulped, leaning forward, his lips met hers and he felt an odd chilling sensation, it was light, nervous, naïve. He pulled away and she smirked, "Enjoy Chang," and then she just disappeared but it didn't seem as strange as it should, if she had Apparated there would have been a *crack* wouldn't there?

And what had she meant by _ "Enjoy Chang." _Had she been talking about Cho? As in Cho Chang, as in the only other girl he had ever kissed.

_She leaned towards him; he gulped and leaned in too his lips met hers clumsily, sliding about because of her tears. Her wet, cold cheeks pressed against his and her hands found his neck, pressing against him. The feel of her thin, Quidditch trained body pressed against him felt nice, but she was upset, she was seeking comfort, so he wrapped his arms around her waist._

_She pulled away and her deep, sensuous black eyes met his sparkling, innocent green ones. "Thank-you Harry," she smiled and disentangled herself from him, she moved towards the door._

_"Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?" he called after her taking a step towards her, a nervous look plastered to his features._

_"No, I'll be fine, you're so sweet Harry," she smiled again and he blushed, his cheeks flushing a bright scarlet._

_"Um...okay," he mumbled._

_"See you tomorrow?" she asked, looking hopefully at him as she stood with the door open, he walked up to her and they walked out of the doorway._

_"Yeh, tomorrow," Harry replied grinning, his cheeks still slightly red._

_She smiled back through her watery eyes, "Okay, well, bye Harry," she pecked him on the cheek before hurrying to the Ravenclaw tower._

_Harry closed the door to the Room of Requirement and watched it vanish before heading back to the Gryffindor Common room to join Ron and Hermione._

There it was again, that tingling feeling, a slightly less obvious one than the one Snape had used in his Occlumency training.

"I thought you'd gone," he called out.

"_You're smarter than you look Potter_," he heard her hiss, he whirled around but as far as he could see there was no one there.

"Where are you?" there was no response, he waited a good five minutes or maybe it was longer but when the Church bell in the distance struck 12:00 he knew he better head back to the Dursley's, wouldn't want them to _worry_ _too hard_ now would we?

**Pairings :-**

**Harry x Cho**

**Harry x OC**

**Draco x Pansy**

**Draco x Ginny**

**Ron x Lavender**

**Remus x Hermione**

**Sirius x Bellatrix (Important role later)**

**Semus x Dean**

**If you have nay objections to any of these pairings or you have a suggestion them please tell me in a review!**

**Yours**

**Tabz**


	2. In which Harry is wished Happy Birthday

**Eh voila, chapter 2**

Harry smiled to himself as he counted down the seconds on his watch until he would be officially sixteen. The second hand hit twelve and Harry gave a silent cheer, he thought about what he may be receiving for his birthday from Ron, Hermione, Remus, Dumbledore maybe but no Sirius. He wouldn't receive a present from Sirius anytime soon.

Harry's grin faded as his mind began to once more glide over the events of his Godfather's life. Snape's memory, their first meeting, his accusations, his anger and then how much he'd looked forward to finally moving in with his Godfather. He looked down at his empty hands and sighed dejectedly, his high spirits suddenly dissipating from his body into the surrounding air.

He nestled back down into the pillows of his bed and closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

_"Let go of me, I have to go after him!" a voice called out and he looked to see the girl form before being restrained, restrained by a tall, hallowed looking women with greying blonde hair and glowing gold eyes._

_"No, she's dead, we can't afford for you to go too," she insisted at the struggling teen in her arms._

_"Let go now Lupin!" the girl yelled a flash of green light and then there was laughing._

_"Move," a cold voice hissed._

_"No, please, spare Harry, killed me instead, please, not Harry!" it was Lily, his mother; he hadn't had this dream in a long time._

_"As you wish, foolish girl," Voldemort murmured, "Avada Kedavra!" and Harry was once again blinded by the acid green light he knew too well._

Harry sat up sharply and put a hand to his chest as he heaved; gasping for breath as sweat poured from his pores and dripped onto the drenched sheets. He knew the second part of his dream, that had been the night his parents died, but the first bit. The events had been remarkably similar to when Sirius had gone through the Veil; the last time he had seen his Godfather; grinning, and taunting Bellatrix at her attempts to put a stop to his _unbeatable_ Godfather.

There was a tap and Harry looked up, it was Hedwig, he threw open the window and his snowy white owl flew in and took up settlement at the perch he'd bought for her that now rest by his bed. She was carrying two parcels strapped to either leg, he was untying the first one when they was a familiar whizzing sound and then the non-stop excitable twittering from Pegwidgeon.

Harry shook his head at the disdainful looks Hedwig was given the fluffy little owl as Harry moved over to it and took its letters, sending it on its way before Hedwig reacted. He dumped the letters on his cover-strewn bed and quickly untied the two parcels on Hedwig's legs. She ruffled her feathers, hooted happily and nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

"Hey girl," he said to her and she hooted again in response.

He sat on his bed, still in an old pair of blue and white striped shirts and a greasy flannel nightshirt. He wrapped the covers around him and pulled the parcels and letters to him when several more owls flew in. A black one with glowing red eyes that dropped a parcel and card and left, a great tawny thing and a girl by the looks of things, she left something for him, an owl he recognised as one of Hogwarts also with a package and another one, even more official looking.

He looked around him, five presents, five cards, Hogwarts list and another letter, he looked at it, all that was on the envelope was '_Mr Harry J. Potter_'.

He pulled a present that was wrapped in red and gold with its matching card to him; he opened the envelope and read the letter.

'_Dear Harry,_

_How are you friend? I hope you're because I'm great, you'll never guess what's been happening…'_

_'Too right I won't!_' thought Harry.

_'…First, Bill's got a girlfriend, guess who it is, yep, Fleur, they've been making eyes at each other all summer, well, when she's been here, she's graduated you know and had been in and out of HQ, I think she came more to see Bill than anything else._

_It's like a fun fair here, Charlie has gone off to recover some escaped Dragon's, very boring, Fred and George have joined the Order. Mum had a fit when she found out what they had done and that they had no intention of going to Dumbledore and begging him to let them come back. But like Dad said, 'they've come of age' and well, did you rally think even mum could dissuade Fred and George? No, I didn't think you did._

_Ginny's been acting weird she keeps zoning out during meals and she's in the bathroom for hour sin the mourning, she won't even talk to Hermione, not that Hermione's talking to me. You know what Harry mate; I think she likes me…'_

Harry snorted, he could just see Ron nodding satisfyingly while telling him this in person, it was a funny seen, then Hermione would announce that she knew what was going on and there would be another argument between his friends which would end with Ron begging Hermione to help him and she would relent when he finally swallowed his pride and said '_sorry_'.

_'…Anyway, I don't know if Hermione's told you already, she said she may have mentioned it, when we were still talking. Apparently YWK knows where the headquarters are and that Snape's a traitor, Dumbledore suspects someone in the order is behind it but who? Snape isn't spying for us anymore, he's been forced to hide here and protect the place, he won't be coming back this year._

_There have been some other attacks, if Diggory wasn't enough now Cho Chang, remember her, ex-girlfriend sort of idea, well her parents were captures tortured for information and then killed. So now we have her sobbing under our roof, I tell you Harry, she's worse than that portrait in the entrance. Tonks was playing darts with it earlier it was so funny, the lady kept screaming her head off!_

_She keeps asking for you Harry, Cho I mean, not Tonks, I'm sorry mate, I asked, you're just not her type. So yeh, she asked us why we bought you presents and we told her it was your birthday soon, I don't know if she got you anything, probably a bucket to keep your tears in, or hers._

_I think that's about it, well…_

_Bye_

_Ron_

_P.S. Hope you like the present, Hermione helped, a little…well maybe a lot but it was my idea!'_

Harry smiled, that was a turn of events, Bill and Fleur, no Snape, Ron and Hermione and Cho, had she really asked for him? He moved to the present, it was oblong 'A_ broom?_' thought Harry, before shaking it again '_No, Ron couldn't afford that, could he?'_

He ripped the paper off and carefully removed the lid form the box; in the box laid on white cotton was a piece of parchment, a large piece of parchment. He took it out carefully in case it was old and unrolled it, '_The Equally Ancient and even more noble house of Potter_'

He looked at it, at the very bottom in neat; curly script was wrote '_Harry Potter_'. Just above it, '_James Potter_' and '_Lily Evans Potter_', beside that was '_Petunia Evans Dursley_' and so many more names. He looked over it again and his face fell, all but his had birth and death dates, it looked as though he was the only Potter still alive. Harry smiled, and told himself to remember to thank Ron later.

Next he pulled over the one that looked to be form Hermione, the other one Pig and Hedwig had bought. He opened the let first, like he done with Ron's.

'_Dear Harry,_

_I hope I find you well, I will assume that Ron has already informed you of the recent events, he spent days on that letter trying to think what to say, honestly!_

_There are however bound to be something he missed out, like Cho is here and has undoubtedly bought you a birthday present, she went into a panic about not knowing your birthday and not getting you one in time. Really Harry, please get here quickly!_

_I bet Ron's told you we aren't talking; he randomly started hitting on me and said '_Can I fuck you?_' I slapped him and he insisted it was a dare, however, I would like an apology and since I'm not talking to him I would like you to tell him so. Sorry, if that seemed bossy._

_Great news Harry, we coming to get you on Wednesday!!! Two days Harry!!! Also, guess what happens on the Saturday! Apparition tests, we're of age Harry, we can get licensed! Moody says he'll show us the basic ropes, we're supposed to get our results today, I haven't got mine yet, I hope you did well._

_As to your present from Ron, I'm sure you want to know how that came about; it was Dumbledore's idea really. You see we were standing in front of Sirius' tapestry, the family one you know? When Dumbledore walks in he says '_So that's where he got the idea!_' Apparently, while in school, the Marauders each made a family tree which magically lengthens when a child is born. Dumbledore said he had confiscated them and handed them over to us, we binned Pettigrew's, wasn't much on it, we want to give Lupin's to him as a Christmas present and well…We thought you might like your father's._

_Ron had the idea to patch it up and add some more charms to it, which I did and my personal present to you is a maintenance kit, I hope you enjoy it Harry._

_Love from_

_Hermione_

_Xxx_'

Harry smiled and moved to open Hermione's present; there was a book of maintenance spells for all things, some broom polish, broom clippers, burn removal cream and stain removal cream. There were loads of things to choose from.

He opened the parcel and card from the black owl next, it was from Moody, of course; with the x-Aurors ultra-superstitious nature there was nothing in the card except '_To Harry,_

_Happy Birthday_

_A. Moody_'

The present consisted of a book entitled '_Auror Training: The basics_'. Harry smiled, now he just had to get the right O. W. Ls.

Next was the one from the female tawny owl, it wasn't a large parcel, nor a large card but that didn't matter. Harry opened the card and even before he read it his hopes were high, it looked like Cho's handwriting; his eyes darted to the signature at the bottom were it clearly said '_Cho Chang_'. Harry's grin widened as his eyes scanned the letter,' '_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry I missed all of your past birthdays, hope you good? It's big here at Grimmauld place, it's about half the size of my old house though, but still, it's comfortable. Ron and Hermione are fun but Fred and George are beginning to bug me. Why didn't you tell me that Percy was such a prat, you should here some of the stuff he's been sending in._

_I really miss you Harry, I'm sorry about the bitter note we left on; I'd like things to change. It's just that I wanted to know what happen to Cedric and I guess I was leaning on you a bit much…_'

Harry snorted, _a bit much_ was an understatement, she'd burst into tears at ever interval!

'_…so I'm sorry. Please forgive me Harry._

_Anyway, I hope you like your present,_

_Missing you_

_Cho Chang_

_Xxx_'

Harry blushed when he read the 'x' knowing it meant kisses.

His mind drifted over his first kiss, the one he had shared Cho, that was his only kiss, just as he was dreaming about him and Cho another thought popped into his head. That hadn't been his only kiss at all _first_ yes but _only_, no way! He'd kissed that girl and he didn't even know her name, he brushed it off, it must have been a one-off thing.

He brushed his thoughts aside and moved onto is present from Cho, it was soft mostly but there were some hard bits, upon opening he discovered a bright red, heart shaped pillow with darker red fluff around the edge. He smiled; there was also a box of chocolates and a miniature working model of a snitch that was magicked to be able to only go so far from its owner. Harry grinned again, trust Cho to get him that, she was a seeker as well of course.

He then looked over at Dumbledore's present, a long, oddly shaped and badly wrapped in brown paper and string parcel. He lifted it and put it in front of him, there was a tag attached which read, '_Thought you might want this back, Dumbledore_'. He hastily un-wrapped it and his eyes lit up, it was his 'Firebolt', so Dumbledore had found it! He then looked at Dumbledore's letter.

'_Dear Harry,_

_Wishing you a Happy Birthday and hoping you are well…_

_Dumbledore_'

He then shoved everything off his bed until he was left with the must official looking envelope, the one that said '_Mr Harry J. Potter_' on it. He broke the seal and opened it, it was then that he realised, these were his O. W. L results. He felt sick; he didn't want to open them, what if he had failed all of them? What if Lupin had taught him wrong and it wasn't a Protronus he made but an Atronus instead.

Still, better now than later, he unfolded the paper.

'_Ordinary Wizarding Level examination results for Mr Harry J. Potter, number of Ordinary Wizarding Levels taken, 9_

_Astronomy-_

_Written Paper: E_

_ Practical Examination: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures-_

_Written Paper: E_

_ Practical Examination: E_

_Charms-_

_Written Paper: O_

_ Practical Examination: O_

_Defence against the Dark Arts-_

_Written Paper: O_

_ Practical Examination: O_

_Divination-_

_Written Paper: E_

_ Practical Examination: P_

_Herbology-_

_Written Paper: E_

_ Practical Examination: E_

_History of Magic-_

_Written Paper: P_

_Potions-_

_Written Paper: E_

_ Practical Examination: O_

_Transfiguration-_

_Written Paper: O_

_ Practical Examination: O_

_Number of Ordinary Wizarding Levels awarded, 7._'

Harry had to put a hand over his mouth to stifle the gasp and whistle that were issued from it, he'd done it, he'd passed, even potions! He ran a hand through his hair and flopped back into his pillow, a happy smile on his face at last.

**Please be nice and comment!!!**


End file.
